1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a zoom lens used for digital video cameras, digital still cameras, and the like, and to an image pickup apparatus using the zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras using an imaging device, such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) and a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS), in place of silver salt film, have rapidly widespread and become popular. As the digital cameras have become popular, user's needs for lower cost, miniaturization, and higher magnifying power of lens-incorporated digital cameras in particular are growing. In addition, the number of pixels in the imaging device tends to increase every year, increasing a need for higher image quality as well.
To meet these needs for lower cost and higher image quality, an optical system having a three-group lens with negative-positive-positive power arrangement in which each group includes a resin lens is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No.2000-267009 (Patent Document 1).